


Hands Off The Hair

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I swear kids are just magnetised to dean, Kids, M/M, romance ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day at work had Dean nearly falling asleep on the train back to his small flat. That was until he spotted a man struggling to get on the train with his child in a pram. Dean got up from his seat, hoping no one would take it while he was doing his good deed and went to help the man.<br/>"Here," Dean said. "Let me help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off The Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galactic_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_bones/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: You crouched down to coo at my baby but I forgot to tell you their favourite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you (I'm aware this is only a small part of this fic but I got carried away!)

A long day at work had Dean nearly falling asleep on the train back to his small flat. That was until he spotted a man struggling to get on the train with his child in a pram. Dean got up from his seat, hoping no one would take it while he was doing his good deed and went to help the man.

"Here," Dean said. "Let me help." He got a muffled thank you in reply. On any other occasion Dean would, first of all be driving but his car was in the garage, amd most likely have turned a blind eye to them but this guy with his swept black hair and those too-blue-to-be-true blue eyes had him sucked in. Dean picked up the front of the pram, peeking inside and seeing a little girl with eyes as blue as her fathers, or who seemed to be her father anyway.

"She's cute," he told the man. Just like her father, he wanted to add.

"Tell me about it, a little monster too." The blue eyed man grinned and tickled the little girl's stomach before seating himself down. Once seated, the man took the young girl from the pram and sat her on his lap, jiggling his leg to keep her entertained. Dean sat next to them, his original seat forgotten.

"How old is she?" He wondered.

"Nearly a year and a half." He told him.

"Her name's Grace."

"Nice name, you got a name too?" To hell with smooth flirting.

"I certainly do. Do you?" Did he just wink at him?

"You know what I meant, my name's Dean."

"Castiel. Most people call me Cas for short.

"Sounds... angelic, bit like you." Dean winked back at him.

"If you're trying to be subtle, you're failing horrifically." Castiel told him. Dean blushed and looked away.

"But, it is working? Right?" Dean said, still not looking and he was pretty sure his ears were still burning with embarrassment.

"Hmmm... I dunno, perhaps you should keep trying." Damn, this guy. At the thought, Grace leaned over Castiel's arm and reached for Dean she didn't get anywhere except for grabbing the edge of his jacket. The girl had a strong grip and Dean looked to Castiel, who simply shrugged. "I guess she likes you, here," Castiel passed over the small child who let go of his jacket in the hand over and grabbed onto his shirt collar instead.

"Hey there," Dean greeted, and stood the child on his lap. "You've got your daddy's eyes don't you?" He smiled, winked at Cas and continued to coo over Grace. Dean made a face when she grabbed at his hair, pulling at it harshly.

"I probably should have warned you about that, she likes to grab people's hair." Dean knew that the tuft of hair he'd carefully styles that morning was now a mess.

"Hey, hands off the hair, kid!" Dean moved his hands from where he was keeping her upright and tried to prise her small fingers from his hair. Eventually she let go and Dean sat her back over with her father before running a hand through his hair, subtlety easing the small ache while restyling his hair. The voice over called out the next stop and Cas stood up, placing Grace back into the pram, with a little protest from the girl who huffed and kicked her legs.

"You get off here too?" He wondered.

"Not usually, there's a park here that's nice to walk around when the weather is sunny like this." "Belmont View Park? My flat looks over that park." Dean said.

"Really? Perhaps you would join us? I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind."

"That'd be nice. I'll run my stuff up to my flat and then maybe I can meet you, you know the big willow tree by the main path?" From what Dean had seen from his window, there was only one willow tree in that park so it should be hard to miss.

"I know the one, we sit under there for lunch if we go on the weekend."

"Great," they alighted the train and headed in the direction of the park. Castiel was playing around with the pram making the small child inside giggle and squeal.

After a while they were close to Dean's flat and he told them that he'd meet them at the willow tree in about fifteen minutes. Dean practically raced up the stairs and despite being out of breath while he unlocked the front door he rushed to change into his nicer jeans, a t-shirt that didn't smell of oil and grease and a red plaid shirt over the top. He scrubbed his face and doused himself in deodorant as he didn't have time to shower before grabbing his keys, phone and wallet and stuffing them into his pockets. He couldn’t quite work out why he was so excited, it wasn't like he had much of a chance with this guy, and he had a kid for crying out loud. Dean checked out the window and could see Castiel and Grace by the tree.

Castiel was sat on the grass keeping an eye on an adventurous Grace. Dean dashed back down the stairs, almost missing a step and giving himself an almost heart attack. Dean visited the coffee shop that was next door and bought himself a pumpkin spiced coffee and a latte for Cas.

When he saw a small carton of milk which he thought Grace might appreciate. He took the order to go and went to go find Cas and Grace whom he last saw sitting under the willow tree. Dean smiled when they came into view and Cas waved.

"Hey, again, I got you a latte, I hope it's okay. And for little Grace over there I got a small carton of milk."

"Thank you, Dean, I really appreciate it." Dean sat down next to Cas, shoulder to shoulder and once he was settled Cas placed his free hand on Dean's leg and smiled.

"I'm sure we can make this work." He said, out of context from anything but Dean grinned and knocked into his shoulder gently.

“I’m sure we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and remind me to keep writing these wonderful prompts too!


End file.
